


[Podfic] Love Notes: 2% Milk

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grey's Anatomy References, Greys anatomy prompt, Jealousy, M/M, Milk, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tea, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, so much jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: From Giddystars's Tumblr prompt:"So I was watching old episodes of Grey’s Anatomy and when Meredith Grey told Derek Shepherd: ‘pick me, choose me, love me’ I really wanted to read a fic in which John tells Sherlock the same thing. Perhaps they were in a relationship and broke it off for a number of reasons and Sherlock either is dating someone new or is spending a lot of time with some other guy and John realises what he is missing and realises that he is in love with Sherlock and wants to get back with him."





	[Podfic] Love Notes: 2% Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Notes: 2% Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031635) by [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/pseuds/aquabelacqua). 



> Grateful thanks to aquabelacqua for permission to record this fic.

 

Length: 16:55

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gkhvuibj1gf91a3/Love+Notes+-+2%25+Milk+by+aquabelacqua.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/love-notes-2-milk-by-aquabelacqua))

Intro/Outro music - [Times Like These (Mackenzie Johnson cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MQWqJzi7LM) \- Foo Fighters 

 


End file.
